


Little Sister: A Tale of Dominance.

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age, F/M, Femdom, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Incest, Malesub, Porn, Sibling Incest, hypno - Freeform, hypnotised, slave - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A multi-part series based on the new relationship between You, and your little sister, Jess. Warning: This is an 18+ story.For all you guys who can read this, enjoy! Hope you all look forward to more!





	Little Sister: A Tale of Dominance.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an 18+ story, with themes of incest, underage sexual partners and unrealistic hypnosis. If anything offends or is illegal for you to read, please don't.
> 
> For all you guys who can read this, enjoy! Hope you all look forward to more!

Thankfully school had ended, and I had full access to all my games back at home, on my computer. I was rushing home with my bags dragging off my right arm, desperate to get onto the computer before anyone – tonight was my night to have the computer!

Skipping a step down onto the road, I almost tripped and fell face first, but managed to avoid pummelling my own face in. “Oh fuck! Jesus.”

Hiding my shame by shrugging my bag back on, my footsteps echoed behind me as I carried on towards my house. It wasn’t until I got up to the front of my home when I saw the lights were already turned on inside, and I crossed my fingers while unlocking the door that it wasn’t who I thought it was.

It was.

Sitting in the computer chair was my eleven year old sister, typing away at something. No words could describe the frustration I felt towards my sister in that one single moment, it was impossible to put it into words.

“Oh my god, Jess; get off the computer!” I bellowed, throwing my bags to the side, unconscious of anything they hit.

“I got here first! First come, first serve! Those are the rules, idiot.” Jess looked at me with an evil glee of sorts, and I knew she was doing it simply in spite of me. Beginning to calm down from my initial anger, I sighed, then sat down on the couch beside the computer desk and rubbed my temple slowly, and relaxingly.

“So, how was school?” My sister asked, with sincerity or not I don’t know. Responding with a bitter taste in my mouth, I say, “If you’d rather talk you can get off the computer.”

She had a fit of giggles, making my eyes roll, so I continued sitting there glumly. Again, she spoke. “Did you get any homework?” Sighing once more I answered her, “Not really, why? What, you offering to do it to make up for using the computer when I should be on it?”

“You’re so stupid! And no, I wasn’t, I just wanted to know. Is your sister not allowed to know if their big bro has any homework or not?”

“Don’t act like you actually care, you only care about yourself.” I said without much remorse for my little sister.

Jess looked at me with unamused eyes, and blew hair out of her face. “Whatever, asshole. Just leave me alone then.” With that, I went upstairs and groaned for a few minutes over my day, until deciding to nap and be done with the boredom.

Back downstairs, Jess shook her head. “Fucking idiot..! Always so aggressive, what’s his deal?” She shook her head once more, then went onto Google. “Hmph…” On the keyboard, she typed in some random questions, looking for anything to help her with the situation between her and me.

Searching through the results, she carried on until coming onto something interesting. ‘Managed to make brother my hypnotised slave!’.

“Hypnotised? Huh.”

Jess clicked onto it. Scrolling down, she found some reviews and comments. 

‘My brother had been bugging me for ages to stop asking him to do my chores, so after buying this cool book on hypnosis I decided to try it out. It took a bit, but in a month’s time he was completely under my control. I had him coming home everyday begging to do any homework or chores I had to do that day, like some kind of bitch. Right now he’s praying to me, and begging to please me; I really recommend buying this book!’

“Woah… I wonder what everyone else had to say.” Scrolling through the rest of the reviews, she found each one of them to be saying the same thing – this book worked, and worked a charm. Ideas bubbled in her mind, until a dark smirk arose.

 

Racing back home once more, my desire to beat Jess was greater than ever. Since our encounter over the computer, she had made sure that she was always home first – always on the computer. This time though I would definitely beat her.

Without even checking if the lights were turned on inside, I unlocked the door and slammed my way through, and to utter joy found the computer unattended. “Finally!”

I threw my bags in the usual place, and hopped into my chair. ‘This is the best day I’ve had in a month!’, I thought to myself, along with a smile. Going onto the web browser, I decided to check out what Jess had been searching up.

“Ugh, so much kid stuff, let’s go onto the search history… what the hell?” Before my eyes was line after line of all types of weird, random web-links. ‘Hypnotised brother’, ‘How to Hypnotise...’, and a much more.

Almost as if timed, Jess walked into the living room from upstairs with shock on her face. “H-hey, get off!” She yelled, and quickly went over to the computer desk.

Forgetting about what I had seen, I answered back. “Too late, I’m on it now! Shouldn’t have left it unattended.” Jess looked at me with a burning rage in her eyes, “I needed the toilet; not my fault!”

“Well, too bad. You haven’t let me on here for a week! Now I’m gonna make up for lost time, and I don’t care if it’s ‘not fair’. Just go away.”

“You’re such an asshole!” Jess exclaimed. She would have gone back upstairs – if the sound of something coming through the letterbox hadn’t startled her. I didn’t bother looking what it was, and went onto see what new games were coming out. As I did that, she went over and picked up the parcel. Excitedly, Jess tore it open and looked at the book.

‘You’re gonna regret this’, Jess thought to herself while eyeing me over carefully and cautiously. Instead of paying her any heed, I instead went onto a game I had picked to play.

 

I had gone off the computer two hours ago, and was now in bed. Sleep was close to claiming me, and I had no objections. Laying in bed with my covers over me, I felt snuggled in and warm; it was very comfy; it was quite cold outside of my bed though, so I wore some pants and jogging bottoms still. I must have been on the edge of falling into slumber when I vaguely felt something climb up onto my bed, ‘it’s probably the cat or something’, I half-thought to myself as sleep closely impended.

Whatever it was, it went up to my stomach and laid it’s weight onto it, causing me to groan softly in protest. Despite this, the weight didn’t move, and I was left with it on me while on the edge of sleep; I wanted to sleep more than get the weight off, so I didn’t bother trying to take further action against the hefty weight. I could live with it, and I’m sure it’d climb off at some point.

A strange voice came out of seemingly nowhere, and I struggled hearing it at first. Due to my sleepy state, I didn’t notice that the voice actually got closer and closer to my ear.

“It’s okay, it’s just a dream. You’re asleep and dreaming.”

Made sense, I’d heard somewhere that the brain is still active at first when you’ve just entered sleep, so this must have been just a dream. Without questioning it, I let the voice continue speaking.

“Just fast, fast asleep. You’re dreaming about some hot superstar.” Nodding softly, in my mind a picture of Scarlett Johansson appeared, in her outfit from the Avengers movie. “I’m that person. I’m that hot superstar, who you love and adore.”

Nodding once more, I realised I was in bed with Scarlett Johansson; my heart beat went faster, and a small blush began to form on my cheeks. Scarlett continued talking, “Do you know where my hand is?”

Softly gasping, my heart felt like it skipped a beat as I felt something touch my small bulge through my jogging bottoms. I began to get hard, and a soft chuckle came from Scarlett. “Good boy...” Scarlett said with a soft purr in her voice, “such a good boy.” Growing ever harder, I was desperate to feel Scarlett’s sexy hands touch my now throbbing cock, with flesh-on-flesh contact. Whimpering, I begged. “Please touch my cock, Scarlett. 

Softly, a ‘tsc-tsc’ sound came from Scarlet, who I felt shake her head. “You have to do something for me first; promise you’ll always behave around your sister like a good brother, and always be kind to her – like a good brother.” Nodding my head quickly in compliance, I swore to myself to follow Scarlett’s words like they were the words of a god.

Time slowed as I felt her hand slip down my jogging bottoms, through my pants and towards my cock. My cock was so hard, that just by touching the tip she made me explode with cum. Afterwards I sighed in relief, and darkness took over completely.

 

Mum and Dad has already set off for work, despite it being a Saturday. Briefly, the thought of having to work on a Saturday later in my life crossed my mind, but was dispelled immediately due to my teenage arrogance.

Jumping onto my computer seat, I pulled myself closer to the desk and began going through my games again. Close behind me however, Jess was watching me with intrigue.

“Something wrong, Jess?” I asked, with genuine interest. Her smile seemed a bit random, but atleast it meant she was okay, I guess. Without properly answering my question, Jess walked all the way down the stairs and watched what I was doing on the computer.

No arguing happened. Nothing my sister did annoyed me, or got under my skin… it was like she was a completely different person. Instead of having to shout all day, I could simply relax and play games, while my sister watched. All in all, it was good. After last night’s dream however, I felt like tonight was going to be even better. Scarlett was going to praise me for doing what she said, I thought eagerly.

Tonight in bed I awaited the sensation of the weight on my stomach like before – to know I was in that wonderful dream again. Shuddering as I felt something come onto my bed like the night before, my cock immediately went flying up as I felt the weight return on my stomach. 

The lush, sexy voice of Scarlett spoke close to my ear, “You enjoyed last night… didn’t you?” All I could do was nod my head in agreement, and feel my cock stiffen even more. In my mind’s eye, I saw Scarlett’s hot form laying over me, with her beautiful red lips closing in on mine…

“Do you feel that on your nose, hm?” Scarlett asked slowly, pronouncing each syllable without effort, which only added to the sensational feelings inside me. I could definitely feel something on my nose, something that smelled different, stronger scented… 

“It’s my pussy. Take a deep whiff of it.” Without needing to be told twice, I took long whiffs of Scarlett’s amazing pussy. 

I dared not open my eyes, in case it broke the dream, and so I let my mind picture the scene… Scarlett Johansson, in her Black Widow outfit, laying over me with her pussy just over my nose – it was pure bliss.

“C’mon, don’t you want to taste my flavour?”

Nodding, I extend my tongue out to go across her clit. Remembering all the fantasies I had dreamed of this exact situation, I let my instincts take over. Before too long, Scarlett was moaning out, and giggling softly in delight; my heart leapt out when I heard her moan; she was moaning because of me.

As I was about to stick my tongue further into her clit, and enter her pussy, it was moved away from me to my utter disappointment. She said to me, “How badly do you need to cum, little boy?”

“So badly..!” My lips managed to force out, as sleep was beginning to claim me.

“Then tell me, are you a dominant, or a submissive person?” Scarlett’s voice seemed dirtier, and more aroused while saying ‘submissive’. It stopped me in my tracks of saying ‘dominant’, and made me consider which I should say. Eventually, my manhood came through and answered for me, “Dominant...”

Sighing softly, Scarlett’s small, feminine hand wrapped around my cock and squeezed, letting my cum spill out like over her hand. Before getting off the bed, she said to me, “Shame that,” then left me alone to fall unconscious.

 

First after waking up, I began stroking my cock to the memories of my dreams from the previous night. Despite getting hard, I couldn’t bring myself to orgasm, and before I could even attempt at getting any harder my sister was calling for me. Bothered by my inability to cum before getting up, I decided to try and ignore her; after a few more minutes, I fully gave up and went downstairs.

Smiling at me, Jess seemed once again in a good mood; I returned the smile and sit on the couch – on the side of the computer, yawning softly. Jess asked, “Not sleep very well?” Her blonde hair was now in pigtails, which I noted complimented her much more than it had been with it down.

“I guess you could say that, heh. Kept having these dreams, good dreams, but… nevermind, anyway, uh… how did you sleep?”

Jess shrugged, “Alright, I guess. I heard something in the night about… dom-something, but I forget now. What happened in your dreams?” 

Trying to play off the mini-heart attack she had just given me by mentioning half of what I said last night, I laugh slightly. Even after calming down, the thought played in my mind over and over… ‘Dom… dom… dom…’ It was beginning to feel wrong in some way, not right. Scarlett had said something about that too… ‘Shame that.’

Was I dominant?

“Mum and Dad have already left as usual, and I’ve been put in charge of washing and drying. I.. don’t guess you could help me with the drying?”

Along with my head nodding was an odd thought: Why was I helping her with chores? Because it’s a nice thing to do is a pretty good reason? But it just felt wrong… Didn’t I usually get mad when she asked? Weird.

We both headed into the kitchen to clean up whatever already needed to be washed and dried – it definitely went faster with my help. At times I noticed my sister staring at me. Weird.

“Thanks for helping me out with the drying, you really helped,” Jess told him with sincerity, “you can have the computer for the whole day if you want!”

Grinning widely, I thanked Jess and got onto the computer. After turning on the screen, my eyes were treated to pictures of Scarlett Johansson wearing nothing but a bra and some panties, modelling. A hard-on instantly grew, and my heart began to leap.

“Oh yeah! Scarlett Johansson did a load of photo-shoots the other day. Sorry, girl stuff I know.” Reaching over, Jess closed the web-browser. Whether it was or wasn’t intentional I didn’t know, but when she had reached over, her spare hand has planted itself on my erect dick as a support; I physically shook, and almost made me cum.

Was that the cock someone dominant had? It couldn’t be…

“A-actually, I’m just gonna go have a nap. Um, feel free to go on the computer, I’m still tired. Yeah, bye.” Without caring if she actually believed me or not I paced up the stairs and into my room. Closing my eyes, I needed to feel Scarlett’s touch again. My erection was nothing to what Scarlett did to me.

 

“So eager, it’s adorable.” 

I nod my head in response.

“You know you’re a submissive boy.”

No longer denying the truth, I nod my head again.

“Do you like feet?”

Did she want me to like feet? I didn’t know how to answer, I don’t do anything.

“You like feet.”

And I did.

“When you next see your sister’s feet, you’ll offer to massage them.”

Yes, I would massage Jess’ feet when I saw them next.

“You will find your Jess’ feet irresistibly beautiful, and sexy. You will feel honoured if she lets you touch her feet, ever.”

Picturing her feet in my mind, lifted up so I could see them… no, that wasn’t right. No, her feet were on the floor, with me bending down to pleasure them. That was how it should be. I’m a submissive boy.

“If you accept everything I have told you, I want you to begin stroking yourself.”

Without sparing a second my hand moved to my painfully-hard dick, and started jerking off. I was close to letting myself cum when Scarlett whispered softly into my ear, “You can only cum again if you ask your sister for permission.”

Moaning out, I was at the point of release, yet nothing resulted from it; instead of having an orgasm and falling asleep, I spent the whole night masturbating furiously, trying to cum. Scarlett had left me, and I was fearing I would actually have to ask my sister for permission.

“F-fuck!!” I yelled in ecstasy. Never had my cock been so hard, so large… it was agonising – if I could cum it might have knocked me out, from the pure power I’d have been releasing.

Sweat beads ran down me faster and faster as I cried out for release, begging to cum. Soon, the sound of shoes on the floor alerted me to my Sister looking at me with mock disgust.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Jess asked me, exaggerating her frown and surprise.

 

“You’re such a weirdo” Jess jibbed, while sitting downstairs with me. Pants of exhaustion followed each word I said, as I tried to rescue myself from this predicament, in any way I could. A look of evil glee showed, which I ignored.

“Maybe you need me to help you from now on...”

Those words made my cock rock-hard. Images of my sister’s dainty, beautiful feet came to mind, and caused me to miss a heart-beat when I saw her feet to be out in the open. “P-please let me massage your feet.”

“Massage my feet?” Jess smirked, though kept her voice even.

“I want to pleasure your feet! Oh fuck, I can’t even stop myself, I need to pleasure your feet! I’m a submissive boy who needs your feet and needs to cum! Please let me cum! Please let me pleasure your feet!”

It was like a locked treasure chest had just been unlocked. All those things that had been pounding at my head finally flowing out, and I couldn’t hold it back – I didn’t want to hold it back. Jess pulled me off the couch, and told me to kneel, which I did.

“Such a fucking loser. Where would you be without your loving sister, huh?” Before I could answer, she jammed her foot into my open-jaw mouth. Licking the sole of her foot made me get so excited, and my cock was feeding off that excitement. My full hard-on was easily at ten-inches, and with my shorts on I looked more like some horny twelve year-old brat than my actual age of seventeen.

“Heh… I think you need to nap, so how about you cum for me?” 

Cum burst out of my cock, and covered itself all over me – some even landing on-top of my hair. Due to how I had been kneeling, most of the cum had landed in either my chest or mouth, but before I could react to it I passed out, and let the stars swim in my eyes…

 

“You’re not seventeen anymore. No, you’re definitely not seventeen anymore. I’m only eleven, so how could you be seventeen? You couldn’t possibly be older than your Mistress, could you? Definitely not… no, you must be younger than your Mistress. You’re eight, aren’t you? Yes, that’s right – you’re eight years old! Your cock is a toy of yours that your Mistress lets you play with, isn’t she so kind? Now, whenever grown-ups are around, you’ll act like your seventeen-aged self, but when you’re with me or anyone I select, you’re just a horny eight year old. You only wear things like jogging bottoms and shorts, nothing like jeans or anything that makes you look your age… no, you wear kid-clothes. You’re gonna wear the new clothes I give you, and always obey me. Forget any programming I have given you before, other than what I have told you just now. Do you understand, little boy?”

“Yes Mistress.”


End file.
